Episode 86
"Unyielding Resolve" (怯まぬ決意 Hirumanu Ketsui), known as "Against All Odds" in the Dub version,' '''is the eighty-sixth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V|''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V]] anime. Synopsis As Serena is on her way to the underground labor facility, a group of Duel Chaser attacks her and forcibly restrains her. Reira then appears, equipped with a Duel Disk, in order to rescue Serena from her predicament. Featured Duel Reira Akaba vs. Duel Chasers At the start, two Duel Chasers members control one copy of "Goyo Catapult" (CG Star 6/800/2800) and all three have 4000 LP each. Reira joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Reira: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Reira Reira Normal Summons "Film Magician" (CG Star 1/0/0). Turn 5: Duel Chaser #1 ".]] Duel Chaser #1 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Jutte Knight" (CG Star 2/700/900). Security #1 tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Catapult" (CG Star 6/800/2800) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, letting him send a monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 600 damage once per turn. He sends "Sasumata Gardna" (Reira: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 6: Duel Chaser #2 Duel Chaser #2 activates the effect of his own "Goyo Catapult", sending the "Sasumata Gardna" in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 600 damage (Reira: 1400 → 800 LP). Turn 7: Duel Chaser #3 Duel Chaser #2 activates the effect of his own "Goyo Catapult", sending the "Hell Security" in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 600 damage (Reira: 800 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Reira ".]] Reira draws "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" He activates "Nightmare Past Loop", which lets him Release a monster once per turn. He Releases "Film Magician". Reira's hand contains "Montage Fusion", "Past Tuning", "Past Overlay", and "Fusion Cancel". Reira Normal Summons "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" (CG Star 3/1400/1000). He then activates the Continuous Magic Card "Montage Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck as long as both him and his opponent control the required Fusion Material Monsters by using only his monster as a Material. Since Duel Chaser #1 controls an EARTH monster, he fuses his "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" to Fusion Summon "CCC Rock Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms" (CG Star 6/2400/???) in Attack Position. "Rock Sword" attacks and destroys Duel Chaser #1's "Goyo Catapult", with its effect increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other EARTH monsters on the field ("Rock Sword": 2400 → 4800; Duel Chaser #1: 4000 → 0 LP). As he Released a monster with "Nightmare Past Loop" this turn, Reira activates its other effect, letting him Release a monster that was Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summoned using ""CC One-Eyed Past Eye" as a Material and to Special Summon "One-Eyed" from his Graveyard. He Releases "Rock Sword" to Special Summon "One-Eyed" (CG Star 3/1400/1000). As he controls "One-Eyed", Reira activates the Quick-Play Magic Card, "Past Tuning", letting him change the Level of an opponent's monster, depending on what its current Level is. He targets Duel Chaser #2's "Goyo Defender", whose Level is 6, so it is changed to 3. Then, he may treat "Past Tuning" as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as the targeted monster and treat "One-Eyed" as a Tuner monster with its effects negated. ".]] Finally, he may Synchro Summon a monster using "One-Eyed" and "Past Tuning" as the Materials, but the Summoned monster will be destroyed during the End Phase. He tunes the Level 3 "Past Tuning" with the Level 3 "One-Eyed" to Synchro Summon "CCC Rock Shooter the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks" (CG Star 6/2200/???) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Rock Shooter", letting him decrease an opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 once per turn (Duel Chaser #2's "Goyo Catapult": 800 → 0). "Rock Shooter" attacks and destroys Duel Chaser 2's "Goyo Catapult", with its effect increasing its ATK equal to the total Levels of all EARTH monsters currently on the field x 200, except itself ("Rock Shooter": 2200 → 4000, Duel Chaser #2: 4000 → 0 LP). Reira Releases "Rock Shooter" using the effect of "Nightmare Past Loop", Special Summoning "One-Eyed" (CG Star 3/1400/1000) from his Graveyard. As he controls "One-Eyed", he activates the Quick-Play Magic Card "Past Overlay", letting him change an opponent's monster Level depending on its current Level. He targets the Level 6 "Goyo Defender", changing it to Level 6. Then, he may treat "Past Overlay" and "One-Eyed" as monsters with the same Type, Level, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the target with their effects negated. Finally, he may Xyz Summon a monster using "One-Eyed" as "Past Overlay" as the Materials, but the Summoned monster will be destroyed during the End Phase. Reira overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "CCC Rock Armor the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors" (Rank Star 6/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Rock Armor", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Rock Armor" by half of the combined DEF of all EARTH monsters on the field "Rock Armor": 2500 → 4900). "Rock Armor" attacks and destroys "Goyo Defender" (Duel Chaser #3: 4000 → 0 LP). Reiji Akaba vs. Duel Chasers controls "Abyss Ragnarok" and "Kali Yuga".]] Reiji controls "DDD Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" (CG Star 8/2200/3000) and "DDD Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga" (Rank Star 8/3500/3000/2 ORU) and has three cards in his hand. He is facing against at least six Duel Chasers and it is his turn. His opponents do not control any monsters. While neither the beginning nor the rest of the Duel is shown, Reiji wins. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Reira Akaba Duel Chasers Reiji Akaba Yūri Yūya's thoughts Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2